HO John Peel 34 1991
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 34 1991 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *The dates are known plays of the tracks but due to the mixed order of recording, are not definitive for the mixtape. Tracklisting john peel 34 1991 side a *Shamen: Move Any Mountain (Progen 91) One Little Indian 22 June 1991 *Surgery: Dear Sweet Laura 23 June 1991 *Codine: Dream Sequence (12" - Dream Sequence / Prologue) Shut Up And Dance SUAD 18 23 June 1991 20 July 1991 *Sekiri (赤痢): Katsu Katsu Rock (album - 私を赤痢に連れてって (Take Me To Sekiri)) Public Bath PB CD1 30 June 1991 *Krispy 3: Sell Outs Must Be Done (v/a album - Give Peace A Dance: A CND Compilation) DISARM 2 CD 30 June 1991 *Puff Tube: Heavy Music / Jazz Cinnamon In My Brain / Love Theme From Emergency Peanut (2x7 inch) Scat 30 June 1991 20 July 1991 # *Swiz: Dave's Song (album - Hell Yes I Cheated) Sammich SR7 30 June 1991 *Steamkings: It Comes (album - Honey Pot) Native NTVLP 69 04 August 1991 *Babes In Toyland: Pearl (b/w 7" - Handsome And Gretel) Insipid Vinyl IV-01 20 July 1991 *Prophecy Of Doom: Onward Ever Backward (session) 20 July 1991 *Ken Chambers: Thin Line (album - Double Negative) City Slang SLANG 007 20 July 1991 *KMD: Figure Of Speech (album - Mr. Hood) Elektra 9 60977-1 LE110 *Snapper: Telepod Fly (LP - Shotgun Blossom) Avalanche ONLY LP 010 21 July 1991 *Mudhoney: Something So Clear (album - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop SP105b 21 July 1991 *Angels Of Epistemology: Vile And Disgusting / William Campbell (7" - Response) Merge MRG 006 21 July 1991 side b *Moose: Suzanne (session) 21 July 1991 *Smashing Orange: Collide (7" - Not Very Much To See) Ringers Lactate RL 03 05 August 1991 (Radio Bremen) *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Man Without Qualities II (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPMA 209 28 July 1991 *Sun Carriage: BABE (session) 28 July 1991 *Inside Out: I Cut Myself (session) 28 July 1991 *Mudhoney: Into The Drink (album - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop SP105b 28 July 1991 *Mudhoney: Checkout Time (Alt. Version) (7" - Let It Slide) Sub Pop SP 95 28 July 1991 *Mudhoney: Broken Hands (album - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop SP105b 28 July 1991 *Poster Children: Dee (album - Daisychain Reaction) Twin/Tone TTR 89205-1 10 August 1991 *Fleshloop: Straight To Your Heart (split 7" with Loopflesh - Like Rats / Straight To Your Heart) Clawfish XPIG 07 *Infinity Project: Bubbles One (12" - The Infinity Project) Fabulous FABU 003 02 August 1991 (BFBS) *Wedding Present: Fleshworld (12" - Lovenest) RCA PT44750 27 July 1991 04 August 1991 *Farm: Mind (Contorted Face Mix) (12") Produce MILK 105T File ;Name *1) john-peel-34a-1991 *2) john-peel-34b-1991 ;Length *1) 46:10 (starts 2:52) *2) 46:39 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *Mixcloud Category:1991 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Mixtape Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Available online